Eternal Destiny
by the-masked-magician
Summary: chapter 2 is up! and im not gonna tell you what happens your gonna have to read it yourself. Oh and in chapter 3 im going to add a new character
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this fic (excluding Destin, Bernard and Hazel for I own them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. So please don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: means that that certain character is thinking Okay! Now on with the fic known as ETERNAL DESTINY -------------------------------------------  
  
Destin is in a dark room strapped against a wall very tight listening to horrible blood curdling screams, Destin tries to get out but is strapped by an unknown fiber.well a fiber he doesn't know of but he is still stuck. Suddenly a loud voice begins to speak "Now my worthy adversary it is your turn to perish" Destin does not know what is going or how he got there but he knew he was going to meet his demise in a matter of seconds. Suddenly the lights turn on and he sees a something pointing at him "w-w-what the hell is that?" says a very frightened Destin "Oh you'll see. " suddenly a light blast him and all of his atoms separate and return while he screams in pain. Suddenly he screams and falls off his bed and then he looks around.  
  
"Ju-just a dream.." he then looks around his dark room "the same dream played again. Why does it keep playing? What does it mean?" Destin asked himself. Suddenly the door burst open and a very disgruntled and angry face appears and startles Destin "DESTIN! ITS TIME TO PAY YOUR RENT!!!" "Ber-Bernard hehheh what a pleasant surprise!" "I know that face, you don't have any rent money right?" "sorry.." "Your not sorry! IF YOU WERE YOU WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN!!" Destin then fell to his knees "please please give me another chance." "NO! I told you last time you didn't pay that you would only get one chance to pay your rent but noooooooo you broke it you said you would pay double next time." "but I was mugged..again.." "Oh well you shoulda fought back. Now get your ass out of here and don't forget your stuff!". Destin then gathered his stuff and left. He then stepped out of the building (Authors note :here's the part when I describe Destin) he looked at a window and saw a person that looked about 16, he had hair that looked like the Cid from FF7, he had brown eye's, he was tanned little, he wore brown gloves on his hands, he wore a cool looking long-sleeved shirt, he wore baggy pants. He was lean, his height was 5'8 and weighed about lets say about 110lbs he was a tad bit underweight.(in case you didn't know that was Destin's reflection).  
  
He checked his pocket for loose change and found 100gil(that comes from the final fantasy series) he then turned them into 50cre (he lived in a town where you have to turn your money may it be gil, coins, gold, whatever you had to change them into credits. There are several places like that.). Then he put it into a vending machine and got KeroKeroCola (that stuff is from Super Mario RPG). He then walked up to the Airship Docks and has he was about to drink his drink he got bumped into two people running and got knocked down "oops sorry said a voice" he then got up and said "please watch where you are going." He then got up completely he looked at the two and asked "Eh? What is a Black Mage and a Summoner like you two doing here?" "We-we're here t-to do some err-errands" said the Black Mage "What do you have to do?" asked Destin. Then the Summoner answered "Well we have to trade this" the Summoner held up a diamond "for a green Chao egg." (Chao eggs come from Sonic Adventure 2:Battle). Suddenly the Diamond was stolen by something that looked like a Raptor "YOU MUGS WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!" the Raptor like creature yelled "That's the same guy that stole my rent money!" yelled Destin "And he just stole there Diamond" but no one was listening.  
  
Then Destin and the two mages chased him into the sewers. (not much of a chase) Then the 3 surrounded the dinosaur "W-who are you?" asked the Black Mage "The name's Croc!" (He came from Super Mario RPG) "Gimme back the diamond and his rent money!" yelled the Summoner "Fine I'll give ya the stuff..heheh.you thought I would give it to ya dat easily.well.I LIED!" with that he jumped at them.  
  
BATTLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Destin:hp:8779/8779 mp:200/200  
  
Summoner: hp:8000/8000 mp:290/290  
  
Black Mage: hp:8000/8000 mp290/290  
  
Destin performs scan on Croc  
  
Croc: hp:8009/8009 mp:150/150  
  
Croc throws Bom-bombs at everyone causing 2000 damage each  
  
Black Mage's HP is 6000/8000  
  
Summoner's HP is 6000/8000  
  
Destin's HP is 6779/8779  
  
Destin does omnislash and BM does Firaga and S summons Madeen and all those attacks defeat Croc instantly (Authors Note: Remind me not to write Battles that way)  
  
"FINE! Here's your stuff back!" Croc gives back everyone's stuff back. Everyone then watches Croc leave. "So what are your names?" asked Destin "M-my name is Vivi Oruntiar" said the Black Mage "And mine is Eiko Carol!" said the summoner "Mine is Destin" said Destin. Suddenly a low rumbling sound is heard and a BIG snake goes towards them and it looks angry.  
  
Will our hero's be killed or will they escape this horrible peril? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Eternal Destiny. Anyway the plot of this story has yet to come, you'll see it in a few more chapters. This is my first fic, did I do a good job? Did you like it so far? What did you hate about it? What did you like? Any suggestions on who I should add to the fic or how they escape? Anyway please continue to read there are more characters coming and a plot still isn't here yet (though I have one planned) so please R&R. 


	2. A fight! oh My!

Disclaimer: I own everything I own and I don't own the things I don't own.  
  
Authors note: this chapter is mainly one huge fight and is NOT made the same way it was in ch.1  
  
CHAPTER 2: A Fight! Oh My!  
  
  
  
The large long snake thing was slithering towards its newly found victims ready to kill. "I think we should run now!!" said Destin "I think we should too" said a frightened Eiko "No." said Vivi "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" screamed Eiko "We should fight not run" said a brave Vivi "if we run the people of this town would be in grave danger.." " your right" said Eiko and Destin "lets fight it!"  
  
Vivi attacked with full force using Blizzaga while Eiko summoned Phoenix and Destin charged up for an attack called Zap!!. Destin stood there and suddenly 12 purple balls of eletricity came out of the ground and flew toward the snake causing a HUGE explosion to occur . Then a loud roar was heard, but when the dust settled they saw that ZAP!! damaged it a little but also that the snake creature was still headed for them. Vivi then casted about 5 thundaga's at it causing a lot of damage to it but also made the town outside shake a little which means they should be careful on what attacks they should use .  
  
Then Phoenix came up and caused serious damage to the snake. Then the snake counter attacked and fired several large beams at them destroying the wall behind them which means they were pummeled by beams and bricks. The three of them was bleeding a bit but that didn't stop them, they started throwing bricks at the monster. Then the bricks started spewing acid at them, even though they all missed they lost all of there magic because of the stench "holy shit, my magic wont work!" said Destin. Eiko tried An ether "Ether won't work" she said. They found out that they were.screwed and that they couldn't do anything about. Destin then began thinking to himself shit, this sucks, the minute I leave that apartment building I find that I'm faced with death and that there is nothing to about it.shoot I would never find out what those dreams meant, I think Bernard was right, I should of fought back when Croc mugged me.now I shall die..die a crappy way.in a sewer because of a monster plus I'm unarmed plus.I'm still a virgin. Shoot and I never had any great adventures and plus the doctors said I would never get to experience overdrive or limit break or anything like that.but they never said anything about Trance..but that's just a myth, a legend it would never happen to me so there is no chance in hell we'll ever defeat this guy. Little did Destin know that Trance was real and that he was in it. "DESTIN!! Y-YOUR IN TRANCE!!" screamed Vivi and Eiko. Destin then looked at himself "I look...kool" "he looks like Trance Kuja!!" said Vivi. Destin then pointed his hand at the monster and fired what looked like a mixture of Grand Lethal and Sulution9. BAM!! Was the sound it made upon impact killing the monster instantly.  
  
"Well, lets get the hell out of here." said Vivi. Then when they tried getting out the manhole wouldn't open "lets push it harder!" said Eiko then when they opened it DUN DUN DUN a human body fell in "AAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE F**K"  
  
I know, so far the fic sucks but still.Oh and I'm gonna add another character in the next chapter: Mr.Grimm!!! YAY! And also the first battle of a HUGE war begins making the plot start a bit.. Please R&R or pay the price..  
  
Also Eiko is 12 and Vivi is 15 in this fic 


End file.
